Let Me Go
by lemonlime2962
Summary: Set three years after New Moon, Bella is now attending college and trying to forget her past filled with supposed-to-be-Mythical creatures. She is finally starting to move on when someone pops back into her life- but will she want him there? Or will she have her eye on another? Bella and Jasper. Rated T because Bella has a potty mouth. Lots of Snarkella!
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
*Bella* You don't own me!  
*Cullens* Or us!  
*Pen and Pencil* Yeah... you own us.  
*Creativity* You own me too.  
*Stephanie Meyer* Oh yeah! I'm awesome! I own the Cullen's ha ha ha ha!  
*Me* Well I can make them do whatever I want! Muahahahahahaha!

^^ I don't own anything.

Bella POV  
*Events in NM happened but Edward never came back- so basically just scrap the ending of NM.

"Here's to a world where we can all pretend that vampires and werewolves don't exist." I said raising my glass to no one. I giggled a bit to myself and then took another sip.  
I leaned back into my couch and gazed at the room around me. My own apartment. It had taken two years of working long summer hours at the Cafe and spending hours on the weekends organizing clothes at the Boutique but I finally did it.  
The room was painted white but colorful paintings adored the walls, two black leather couches and a flat screen T.V.  
To the left of the room was the kitchen, my little sanctuary. State of the art appliances and my very own top of the line latte maker.  
Coffee was my drug, it was what got me through the day and kept me awake at night when I had long papers due at the university.  
Down the hall was my bedroom, the walls were painted a light blue the far wall was a large window over looking the city.  
Across from my room was my little craft room of sorts, all my paints were set up in there along with my canvases. Also in that room were my laptop, and writing utensils.  
I lived for writing and painting, for once, I was able to express myself without worrying of the criticism I would get.  
Not that what people said mattered much to me anymore, I've long since stopped caring.  
After the Cullen's and Fuckward left me in Forks four years ago and Jacob decided to become a mini-Sam with his own pack and an ego much too big for him to handle, I decided that it was high time that I took control of my own life.  
I applied to the best school of creative arts in the country and was accepted, full scholarship.  
Although I still go back to Forks during the holidays to visit Charlie, I try not to associate myself with the pack. I didn't need anymore of their werewolf vs. vampire drama.  
The Cullen's had moved on years ago yet they were still stuck in the past, for months after they left I was to. But something just snapped and I realized, that they weren't really all I had them cracked up to be.  
Fuckward, as I like to call him and Alice were probably two of the most controlling people on the planet, Esme was a kind lady at heart but I never really wanted a mother-replacement, Rosalie was, well, a bitch; but I knew that even before they left. And that leaves Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper.  
I will always miss Emmett, he was truly the perfect big brother, except of course the fact that he left me in the dirt. Carlisle was a good man, a savior- but I didn't know him very well.  
And Jasper, well, Jasper was Jasper. A man who confused me at every turn, yet intrigued me immensely. An enigma of sorts.  
But they left and now I'm here. And honestly? There's really not much more to tell.  
Which was exactly what I was thinking when I heard a knock on my apartment door and Edward fucking Cullen walked right back into my continuously fucked up life.  
Do I ever get a break? Apparently not.  
I had opened the door expecting the last delivery of my possessions from my old dorm room, and instead there stood Edward.  
There was a time when I thought that he was the most beautiful man alive, but now I don't see anything but a man who walked out of my life without a second thought all those years ago.  
My heart didn't start pounding with love and my palms didn't start sweating, I felt nothing but flaming anger ripping through my body.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
"Bella, love, we need to talk." He said giving me that look that I used to adore oh so much, the look I now know he uses only to get what he wants.  
My anger boiled, how dare he call me his "Love" he obviously had zero fucking clue what love actually was- you don't walk out on someone with out giving a shit about their opinion. And he needed to talk? Now? Why couldn't he have talked to me oh, I don't know, 3 years ago?!  
"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare call me your love. I am most certainly NOT your love. And you want to talk? Well guess what? I have zero need to talk to you. So get the hell out of my apartment and go back to wherever the hell you have been for the past 3 years!" I crossed my arms over my chest and held my ground.  
As I had known, he hadn't changed a bit from the day I last saw him, considering he was a vampire.  
"Bella, you do not need to use that type of crude language, it is unladylike and very unbecoming." He lectured me while I stared on in disbelief.  
Did he just? Did he just really tell me off? In my own fucking home? How dare he- the nerve of him, coming in here like he owns the goddam place!  
"Love, if you will just sit down I can explain everything." He continued before I broke him off mid sentence.  
"Like hell I will! You can't just fucking order me around! I am so fucking over being controlled by you, and you must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I am going to stand here and allow myself to be ridiculed by you! Now it was nice having you show up at my house and all and demanding that I talk to you but I think you need to leave. Now."  
"Bella, just listen to-"  
"Edward, get out of my house right now or so help me." I glared at him and motioned to the door.  
"Go." I said finally.  
"Fine, but Bella- I'm not done here, I still need to talk to you and I will be back tomorrow." He said before walking back out the door.  
Well that's great for him, but I sure as hell am not gonna be here when he comes back tomorrow. Time for a little vacation, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
*Edward* Why didn't my love want to talk to me? I thought she would be happy that I came back.  
*Bella* Don't call me your love! That is something I sure as hell want to be called again.  
*Edward* But Belllaaaaaaaa! -  
*Bella* Just shut the hell up and listen to the story Edward.

I don't own anything.

Bella POV

Since I still had a week before the semester started at school, I thought that it might be a good idea to take a little vacation from life just to clear my head. I felt like a coward for just up and leaving but in all honesty, I just couldn't deal with Edward and the fact that for some reason he was back. I put on a brave face when push came to shove and that's what I will always do because I don't like to let people get close to me but I'm really terrified. I'm scared out of my mind that they will suck me back in and then once they get bored and leave, which would break me in the process leaving no one but myself to pick of the pieces; because I'll be damned if I put anyone else thought what I did to Charlie and Jacob. It broke their hearts to see me that way as I will never forgive myself or the Cullen's for doing that to them.  
I started throwing things into a small suitcase that I got a few years ago for my birthday. I wasn't sure where I was going to go yet but hopefully it would be somewhere warm.  
A year and a half after the Cullen's left, Renee and Phil were were killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver when they were returning home from one of Phil's baseball games. Renee had given me everything she and Phil had, including the house in Phoenix and a cottage in Maine where Phil grew up. Along with that they also bestowed me their stocks and bonds as well as their savings. Which meant, I was quite well off, however I preferred to make my own way instead of living off of Renee and Phil's money.  
When they were killed I was devastated. I had wasted the last year or so of their lives being catatonic and causing them worry and pain.  
Even though it was hard back then, I forced myself to get better. I couldn't let what the Cullen's did destroy my life any longer. So I worked my ass off in school and got accepted to the best school of the Arts in the country.  
After tossing the rest of my clothes in my suitcase I pulled out my favorite bag, it was an over the shoulder Nightmare Before Christmas bag and I loved it to death.  
I placed my laptop and sketch book inside as well as my set of pencils and other supplies.  
I had to dig around in my room for a bit until I finally found my passport, because my room wasn't exactly the cleanest place on earth.  
Pulling on a new pair of jeans and a black tank top I went to the bathroom to fix up my hair which was pretty messy considering that I had been unpacking for most of the day.  
I brushed it all out and pulled it into a high ponytail with my side bangs styled in the front. After the Cullen's had left I decided that I needed a change so I dyed my hair a dark burgundy, but the color was fading now and some of my old color was showing through but not enough that it looked bad. My hair fell around the middle of my back now since I have been letting it grow out.  
After doing my hair I applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner.  
Going back to my room I grabbed my favorite worn out black leather jacket and pulled it over my shoulders.  
It still smelled like home, of rain and the stale smell of the cigarettes that Charlie smoked.  
I grabbed my phone and keys from my dining room table where I had left them when I came home earlier from getting some boxes from my old dorm, and put on my favorite black lace up boots.  
In truth, I loved the new me. It was like Bella 2.0, an edgier; stronger me. It would have been a hell a lot better however, if the Cullen's could just stay the hell away.  
Leaving my apartment, I hailed down a taxi and asked to be taken to the nearest airport. I was browsing the flight selections on my phone and I figured out exactly where I wanted to go- Houston, Texas. After all, everything was better in Texas right? Wait no, it was everything is bigger in Texas. But then again, bigger is better.  
A slow smile spread across my face as my stomach bubbled with the anticipation of my little getaway. The dark sky contrasted heavily with the bright lights of the city and I sighed.  
Sometimes it was nice just to have a little bit of a change of scenery.  
Once I had gotten to the airport and checked in as well as gotten through security I had about two hours until my flight. I stopped for a bite to eat at one of the restaurants inside the terminal and then sat down at the gate with my sketch book and got to work on a picture of the plane.  
I had always loved to document moments in my life through drawings instead of photos, although I do love photography.  
Finally it was my turn to board and as I got onto the plane and went to my seat my heart almost stopped.  
There he was, sitting in seat 6 A, while I was in 6 B- Jasper Hale.  
My hands started to sweat and the rest of my body ran cold.  
How the fuck did they keep finding me? Were they tracking me?  
Why couldn't just leave me the fuck alone?

A/N Cliffy! Sorry! Ahhh, I can't wait to see what happens! Tell me what you think, and if you read, review, or favorite- thank you!


End file.
